KO ANGPAO KO
by Ramboochan
Summary: Wei Liu hanya tahu ketika Imlek dirinya yang apatis jadi dramatis./"Kau harus menjaga bosmu ini, nak. Dia butuh perlindungan darimu. Dia butuh seseorang yang maso seperti dirimu. Bukan seorang lolicon karena bosmu itu tidak menyerupai loli."/"KAU BILANG AKU MASO, HAH?"


Hari raya Imlek-atau kerap kali disebut konyen- sudah dekat. Seluruh masyarakat keturunan Tiong Hua bersiap-siap. Mulai dari membuat beragam kue dan menghias rumah secantik mungkin agar memanjakan tamu yang akan datang berkunjung nanti. Orang-orang juga memanfaatkan ini untuk mengais rezeki dengan membuat kue untuk dijual pada orang-orang sibuk yang tidak sempat membuat kue sampai berlatih _Barongsai_ agar bisa mengunjukkan pantat-ralat, wajah garang pada saat hari-H nanti.

Tidak semua orang menyambut gembira, terutama yang sudah menikah. Karena mereka harus segera menyiapkan mental untuk memasukkan uang mereka ke dalam _Ang Pao_. Salah satunya ada Wei Liu. Si juragan toserba sedang menatap istrinya yang sedang memasukkan lembaran-lembaran 1,000 yen ke dalam _Ang Pao_ untuk anak-anak dan para jomblo yang akan datang nanti dengan tatapan sedih. Uang yang sudah ia hemat sehemat-hematnya seketika berkurang drastis dalam satu minggu. Mengingat banyak yang perlu disiapkan sebelum hari-H. Ah, sudahlah. _Nanti rezeki juga datang lagi_ , batin Wei Liu berusaha menabahkan hati.

.

"KO ANGPAO KO"

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fic is written by me- RinRiku

AU dan OOC parah

Married!Wei Liu

OC's inside

Saya gatau ini genrenya apa.

.

Selamat hari raya Imlek 2568 bagi seluruh masyarakat Tiong Hua yang merayakan.

.

Tepat jam 5 pagi, Wei Liu bangun dan mandi mempersiapkan diri. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi ke bagian depan rumahnya. Membuka pintu besi dan mengeluarkan sebuah meja kecil beserta kursi malas. Tipikal engko-engko sekali. Lemari kaca rendah yang berisi berbagai macam benda ia lap. Kalender ia balik. Menunjukkan tanggal 20 Januari beserta beragam tulisan Cina. Diantaranya ada hal-hal yang bisa dan dilarang ia lakukan serta larangan bertemu dari sebuah _shio_ dengan _shio_ lainnya. Wei Liu mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Kemudian duduk diatas kursi malasnya dan menyesap kopi dan roti berisi selai nanas yang telah disiapkan oleh sang istri tercinta. Sebuah papan besar terpampang jelas, bertuliskan,

"TOSERBA ALIU"

MENYEDIAKAN BERBAGAI MACAM KEBUTUHAN POKOK,

OBAT-OBATAN HERBAL NAN MANJUR,

DAN BERBAGAI PERALATAN RUMAH TANGGA

SAMPAI PERALATAN BENGKEL.

Sesuai dengan keterangan di papannya, toserba Wei Liu memang menyediakan kebutuhan pokok dan berbagai peralatan. Dari yang berguna sampai tidak berguna. Tapi bukan keturunan Tiong Hua namanya kalau bodoh dalam berdagang. Barang-barang yang menurut ayah mertuanya tidak perlu dijual itu sebenarnya sering dicari karena jarang ada yang jual. Hanya saja ayah mertuanya tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Koran, ko!" panggil seorang lelaki pembawa koran. Rambutnya hitam dan matanya juga lumayan sipit. Sepedanya ia rem ketika sampai didepan meja kopi si Cina.

"Hari ini ada kabar besar apa?" tanya Wei Liu sambil mengambil dompet. Mengeluarkan selembar uang 1,000 yen dan memberikannya pada laki-laki itu-Izuki Shun. Shun kemudian memberikan koran dan memerikan kembalian.

"Berita besarnya itu Akashi Corp sudah siap dengan tim _Barongsai_ nya! Ah, _Barongsai_ itu singa, dan singa itu hewan. _Kitakore!_ " jawab Shun garing. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi Wei Liu tidak peduli dan membaca barisan _headline_ di koran langganannya. Shun kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Makasih, ya, ko. Aku duluan," ujar Shun sebelum menjauh dari toserba.

"Iya," gumam Wei Liu. Mata sipitnya membaca barisan-barisan dalam artikel utama. Isinya tentang Akashi Corp-salah satu perusahaan ternama di Jepang- tengah bersiap dengan tim _Barongsai_ dan _Liong_ nya yang akan tampil saat hari raya imlek nanti. Raut wajah Wei Liu berubah seketika mengingat bahwa 8 hari lagi hari raya imlek akan segera tiba. Ia harus segera mempersiapkan mental dan dompetnya. Anak-anak dan para jomblo akan berdatangan ke rumahnya dan memberi kode agar diberikan _Ang Pao_.

 _Ang Pao_ itu adalah kebiasaan turun menurun entah sejak dinasti apa di dataran China sana. Orang-orang yang telah menikah wajib memberikan amplop merah bergambar -gambar apa saja- dan tulisan-tulisan ucapan dan harapan dalam huruf-huruf Mandarin. Sedangkan anak-anak dan yang belum menikah menerima amplop berisi uang itu.

Sebenarnya Wei Liu selalu menangis dalam diam saat menjelang hari perayaan besar itu. bukannya tidak ikhlas, ia hanya sedih melihat uang yang telah ia kumpulkan selama setahun penuh harus berkurang seperempatnya. Meski cuma seperempat, hal itu sangat menyayat hatinya. Mengingat itu adalah hasil dari jerih payahnya menjaga toserba miliknya dan hasil dari bolak-baliknya ke pusat-pusat perbelanjaan murah yang sangat menguras tenaga.

Mungkin Wei Liu hanya terlihat duduk-duduk santai saja di depan toserbanya. Namun, sebenarnya ia sangat lelah. Kadang ada pelanggan yang cerewet yang minta agar harganya diturunkan. Kadang ada pelanggan yang membandingkan toserbanya dengan toserba orang lain. Kadang ada pelanggan yang bergumam curiga saat ia meracik obat herbal turun temurun dalam keluarganya. Namun, ia selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat melayani pelanggan seperti itu. itu semua karena mau secerewet apa pun mereka, mereka tetaplah pemberi rezeki padanya.

Pernah sekali ia mendapat seorang pembeli obat yang genit. Mukanya sebelas dua belas dengan dirinya. Bedanya bibirnya monyong dan matanya tidak sipit-sipit amat serta rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke kiri. Sepertinya ia mengisap dot sampai SD sehingga bibirnya monyong-monyong sekseh gimana gitu.

 _Jam berbentuk persegi panjang dengan burung yang siap berkicau untuk memberitahukan jam tergantung di dinding. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka 3 dan jarum pendeknya hampir menunjuk angka 5. Wei Liu tengah membaca koran langganannya. Tadi pagi ia terlalu sibuk menimbang kopi kedalam kemasan 1 kilo sampai ia tidak bisa membaca koran. Bukan hanya itu, ia harus pergi menstok beras dari agen langganannya. Belum lagi stok panci di toserbanya sudah tinggal 2. Ia langsung melenggang pergi ketika diberitahu istrinya._

 _Matanya sedikit melebar ketika membaca sebuah artikel yang menuliskan bahwa Akashi Corp membuka sebuah perusahaan minuman susu UHT. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira bagaimana si tuan muda Akashi melakukan itu semua sendirian. Belum lagi kabarnya, tuan muda Akashi itu mempunyai 2 kepribadian. Pasti ia sering mengalami konflik batin-dalam arti yang sebenarnya._

 _Rak kaca diketuk dua kali. Mata Wei Liu melirik. Seorang pembeli datang. Si sipit langsung memberi senyum-bukan dalam artian tebar pesona- pada si pembeli. Koran diletakkan. Tubuh dengan tinggi abnormal ditegakkan._

" _Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Wei Liu. Senyum masih terukir di wajah tampannya. Si pembeli mulai doki doki gajelas. Ia kegeeran setengah mati. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia membalas senyuman itu. Meskipun senyumnya agak kikuk karena tinggi si engko toko abnormal._

" _Selamat siang jugaa. Aku ingin membeli kopi sekilo dan err…ada obat yang bisa meringankan luka dalam?" pinta pria itu-Nijimura Shuuzo._

" _Mau kopi apa?" Wei Liu meletakkan beberapa bungkus kopi yang berbeda jenis. Shuuzo kurang mengerti soal kopi. Ia hanya mau kopi untuk menemaninya di apartemen nanti._

" _Apa saja yang enak. Kalau bisa yang rasanya seperti apa yang kurasakan ketika memandangmu," gombal Shuuzo. Wei Liu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebungkus kopi arabika dan memasukkanya ke dalam kantung plastik berwarna merah, biar ong._

" _Obatnya?" tanya Shuuzo._

" _Memang luka dalam karena apa?"_

" _Emm. Itu, temanku tersenggol ujung meja. Dan sekarang mulai membiru parah. Lalu ia memintaku untuk ke sini untuk beli obat. Dia tidak bilang obat apa. Katanya pemiliknya pasti tahu. Dan jelas sekali kau pasti juga tahu bagaimana kesanku padamu yang telah memutar balikkan duniaku," jelasnya dengan menyelipkan gombalan-lagi. Wei Liu mengangguk mengerti. Mengacuhkan ujaran tidak jelas dari Shuuzo. Ia kemudian menghampiri lemari kayu besar yang terdiri dari 20 rak yang di tiap raknya tertulis huruf Mandarin untuk menunjukkan jenis-jenis obat yang ada didalamnya. Setelah membuka salah satu rak, ia mengambil sekotak obat. Persegi panjang dan tidak tebal-tebal amat._

" _Ini obatnya. Dijamin manjur. Tapi, harus digosok-gosok juga tempat lukanya biar darahnya lancar," Wei Liu menunjukkan obat itu._

" _Ooh. Kalau gak manjur aku datang lagi ya. Sekalian bawa temanku untuk digosok olehmu." Shuuzo mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

" _Terserah kau saja."_

" _Kalau obat untuk sakit hati ada tidak?" iseng Shuuzo._

" _Ada. Tapi hanya untuk mencegah dan mengatasi hepatitis A. Tapi obatnya itu bagus untuk mengeluarkan racun dari dalam tubuh. Tanda kalau obatnya sudah bekerja, air senimu akan berubah menjadi biru," jelas Wei Liu. Shuuzo menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau si pemilik toko akan menanggapinya dengan serius._

" _Maaf. Tapi maksudku bukan hepatitis. Yang kumaksud itu sakit hati secara mental, ko," ujar Shuuzo. Wei Liu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia kemudian berpikir. Shuuzo mulai bosan. Pria Cina didepannya tidak peka._

" _Kurasa tidak ada. Kau coba konsultasi saja sama dokter psikologi."_

" _Kalau disembuhinnya dengan pelukan darimu gimana?"_

"…"

"…"

 _Mereka berdua terdiam. Wei Liu merapatkan bibirnya. Ia berpikir keras. Tidak. Ia bukan hvmv macam tim_ Barongsai _yang konyen kemarin datang bertandang._

" _Maaf. Tapi aku sudah menikah." Padat. Singkat. Jelas._

 _Shuuzo menahan tawanya. "Aku hanya bercanda astaga. Tapi, kalau kau itu serius aku juga akan menerimanya. Kalau butuh pelukan lain selain dari istrimu hubungi saja aku. Hahaha." Shuuzo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang 1,000 yen dan memberinya pada Wei Liu. Tidak lupa sebuah kartu nama bertuliskan "BUBUR PELANGI" dan segala macam tetek bengek berupa nomor telepon serta alamat. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Shuuzo kemudian menaiki motornya dan pergi begitu saja._

 _Wei Liu tidak begitu peduli. Ia kemudian menatap uang ditangannya. Kemudian tersenyum senang melihat uangnya benar-benar lebih banyak. Ia tidak rugi lah. Lumayan kan uangnya bisa ditabung dalam bank agar hidupnya di usia lanjut nanti tidak mengalami kesusahan._

Mukanya datar-datar saja mengingat hal itu. Tak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menyalakan radio. Rambutnya bergoyang-goyang sedikit saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya menikmati lagu Imlek. Tak mau membuang buang waktu, ia segera menuju rak kayu obatnya dan mengeceknya satu-satu. Melihat apakah ada obat yang perlu ia stok. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengecek persediaan sembako. Semua lengkap.

"Wei Liu, lihat apa yang baru Ayah beli," panggil istrinya. Yang dipanggil segera keluar. Ia menaikkan alisnya. Kemudan membantu Ayah mertuanya membawa kotak-kotak besar dari garasi mobil.

"Ini apa?" tanya Wei Liu.

"Barang dagangan," jawab Ayahnya.

"Lah? Kok gak kasih tahu? Kan nanti aku bisa pergi beli."

"Seleramu jelek," ujar Ayahnya _to the point._ Yang diejek hanya diam. Tak berniat membalas. Durhaka nanti.

"Emangnya beli apa sampai harus pakai selera segala. Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau beli baju." Wei Liu memelototi si Ayah mertua. Yang dipelototi cuek saja.

"Beli dekorasi Imlek." Wei Liu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ber-ooh ria. _For your information_ , tahun lalu ketika masih tahun monyet, Wei Liu sempat salah membeli dekorasi yang tujuannya untuk dijual. Seleranya yang jelek yang menjadi penyebabnya. Ia membeli seluruh dekorasi yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan monyet. Walau ada yang berhubungan dengan monyet, ia malah membeli tempelan gambar monyet yang jeleknya bukan main. Muka gambar monyet itu menor menor. Lalu ada poster bergambar artis bernama Nash yang gatau apa hubungannya dengan monyet. Namun untungnya, poster bergambar Nash itu habis laku dijual. Hoki Wei Liu memang sangatlah besar.

Wei Liu kemudian membuka salah satu kardus. Dari _cover_ nya, ada gambar anak ayam warna-warni yang membuatnya _déjà vu_ entah apa itu. Isi dari kardus itu adalah boneka anak ayam bulat warna-warni. Sekarang rasanya ia ingin melempar salah satu dari boneka itu ke wajah Ayah dari istrinya.

"Jangan berpikiran untuk melempar itu, nak. Itu produksi dari Akashi Corp," ujar Ayahnya tanpa melirik ke arah menantunya.

"Dasar mantan cenayang," gumam Wei Liu lalu memasukkan kembali boneka yang sempat ingin ia lempar ke sang Ayah mertua ternista. Kenapa nista? Karena hidup itu indah.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berwajah angkuh mengangkat dagunya tinggi tinggi. Bukan karena ia sedang mengangkat harkat martabatnya, namun karena ia sedang menatap lawan bicaranya yang tingginya luar biasa semua-minus yang ada disampingnya karena dia yang paling mungil.

"Jadi, karena sudah H-8, kita harus terus berlatih. Tanpa libur. Mengerti?" si pemimpin dari segala pemimpin-Akashi Seijuurou- memberi titah. Para anak buah langsung memberi hormat. Si pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp kemudian mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat agar para anak buahnya segera pergi ke posnya masing-masing dan bersiap untuk latihan.

Yang paling mungil-Kuroko Tetsuya-, yang paling cantik-Momoi Satsuki-, dan yang paling tua-Mayuzumi Chihiro- bersiap dengan simbalnya. Ada alasan tertentu mengapa Tetsuya dan Chihiro ditempatkan pada simbal bersama Satsuki. Bukan karena Tetsuya lemah dan juga bukan karena Chihiro malas. Namun karena Tetsuya dan Chihiro itu dua belas, yaitu punya hawa keberadaan tipis. Jadi, kalau mereka diletakkan dibagian simbal, orang-orang akan menoleh walau sebentar pada mereka berdua karena suara simbal yang nyaring. Sementara alasan Seijuuro menempatkan Satsuki bersama mereka itu sebelas dua belas dengan alasan yang sebelumnya. Biar jadi pusat perhatian.

Kemudian ada Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga yang bersiap dengan _Barongsai_ nya yang berwarna merah dengan rumbai-rumbai bewarna kuning keemasan. Taiga memegang kepala _Barongsai_ sedangkan Daiki menjadi buntutnya. Membuat Daiki merutuki Seijuurou. Ia sudah pengalaman dan taruma merasakan bau dari gas alam milik Taiga. Mengingat Taiga itu suka makan makanan cepat saji alias _fast food_ , bisa dibayangkan lah bagaimana rasanya. Karena menurut buku bergambar yang menceritakan putri yang sering mengeluarkan H2S yang baunya luar biasa. Buku bergambar itu memberitahu bahwa peyebabnya adalah hobi sang putri, yaitu makan makanan cepat saji seperti burger dan pizza.

Seijuurou sendiri mengambil posisi keren. Memukul-mukul pelan tambur untuk mengetes suara yang dihasilkan. Merasa suaranya pas, ia meletakkan pemukulnya dan beralih pada gong. Di sana sudah ada Murasakibara Atsushi. Tangan kanannya memegang pemukulnya dan kirinya memegang _maibou_ rasa coklat yang baru ia stok dari toserba yang ia lewati saat perjalanan.

Mereka tidak hanya mempunyai sebuah _Barongsai_. Ada satu lagi yang berwarna kuning nyetrik. Yang memegang kepalanya adalah Takao Kazunari, sedangkan yang menjadi buntutnya adalah Midorima Shintarou. Untung saja Kazunari yang menjadi partnernya itu tidak suka makan makanan cepat saji dan tidak suka kentut. Si pria lumut itu juga bersyukur karena ia bisa bermodus ria meski ia tidak pernah mengakuinya. Namun, bisa terlihat jelas karena _mood_ pria itu langsung berubah drastis menjadi lebih baik setelah selesai latihan dan selesai tampil melompat-lompat diatas tiang saat pertunjukkan.

 _For your information_ , _Barongsai_ itu artinya singa besar. _Barong_ artinya besar atau raksasa dan _Sai_ yang artinya singa. Makanya _Barongsai_ itu mirip singa. Tapi yang mirip singa itu tidak diberi peran untuk membawa _Barongsai_.

Ngomong-ngomong soal yang mirip singa. Seperti yang kalian tebak-meski saya tidak tahu kalian menebak atau tidak karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu-, si mirip singa itu adalah Hayama Kotaro. Ia punya taring tajam dan warna rambut yang dua belas dengan mahkota raja hutan itu. Kenapa dua belas? Karena hidup itu indah.

Kotaro bersama dengan Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya, Hyuuga Junpei, dan juga Mibuchi Reo mengarak-ngarak naga. Kotaro bertugas untuk membawa bola yang mengiring naga untuk menari. Sedangkan yang lain mengekor. Menari-nari mengikuti arahan bola dengan lincah. Junpei merasa sangat beruntung dan sangat bersyukur karena Seijuurou menempatkan dia di bagian naga. Itu semua dikarenakan Reo jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk modus-modusan. Namanya juga naga. Naga kan panjang. Sudah pasti ada jarak dong dari yang satu ke yang lainnya.

Melihat semua sudah siap di posisi dan Kiyoshi Teppei dan Aida Riko sudah siap dengan tiang-tiang yang akan dilompati oleh para _Barongsai_ , si pemimpin merah mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang penabuh. Setelah dirasa semua sudah merasakan isyarat darinya, si pemimpin langsung memukul tambur sekali dengan keras. Trio simbal kemudian langsung mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. _Barongsai_ merah kuning langsung mulai bergerak. _Start_ mereka adalah menggoyang-goyangkan kepala. Kemudian kaki kiri mereka masing-masing maju kedepan. Disusul oleh kaki kanan dan mereka mulai bergerak maju mundur 5 kali. Keduanya mulai berlari mengelilingi tiang dengan anggun. Sesekali mulutnya dibuka tutup dan matanya dikedip-kedipkan.

Singa merah yang dibawa Taiga dan Daiki mulai beraksi. Daiki telah siap mengangkat tubuh Taiga. Dalam satu hentakan kaki kanan Taiga, Daiki langsung mengangkat tubuh Taiga sehingga singa yang mereka bawa seperti sedang berdiri dengan kaki belakang. Kepala merah mulai digerak gerakkan patah-patah dengan mulut buka tutup. Mengikuti irama tambur dan simbal serta gong.

Singa kuning tidak mau kalah, Shintarou memukul pelan pinggul sebelah kanan Kazunari. Memberi isyarat agar segera melakukan atraksi pemanasan. Mengerti dengan kode dari si lumut, Kazunari bersiap. Kepala singanya ia angkat tinggi sehingga memberikan kesan angkuh, kemudian, Shintarou segera mengangkat tubuh sang _partner_. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan singa merah, menggerakkan kepala patah-patah mengikuti irama.

Merasa sudah waktunya, Kotaro keluar membawa tongkat dengan bola berwarna hijau muda dan merah. Disusul oleh Ryouta dan kawan-kawan. Melakukan gerakan memutar yang elegan dan tidak terlihat kasar. Naga yang dibawa pun digiring mengelilingi dua singa yang masih setia menari-nari.

Seijuurou kemudian memberi isyarat pada Atsushi untuk segera memukul gong dengan keras sebagai tanda bahwa para _Barongsai_ sudah bisa memulai atraksi puncak, yaitu melompat-lompat diatas tiang. Setelah melihat kondisi, si pria bongsor memukul gong dengan keras. Disusul dengan tabuhan tambur dan suara simbal yang makin keras dan bersemangat.

Mendengar tanda untuk memulai atraksi, kedua singa segera menuju tiangnya masing-masing. Tiang mereka disusun berbentuk segitiga meski segitiganya tidak mempunyai alas-bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya-. Taiga dan Kazunari menghentakkan kakinya bersama-sama, memberi tanda bahwa kaki mereka akan segera menginjak tiang pertama yang tingginya 30 cm. Meski mereka terpaut jarak 10 m –mengingat gedung tempat mereka latihan itu besarnya bukan main-, kedua kepala itu sudah hafal tiap ritme yang dihasilkan.

Kaki depan kedua singa itu naik keatas tiang. Mereka berdua sama-sama bergoyang kanan kiri sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Perlahan, mereka berdua melompat ke tiang kedua. Diikuti kaki belakang yang melompat ke tiang pertama. Mereka terus melompat dengan kepala bergoyang dan ekor yang ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama. Sampai di tiang puncak-yang tingginya 1,5 m-, suara tabuhan makin keras terdengar. Kedua singa itu mulai melakukan atraksi yang lebih ekstrim. Keduanya berdiri menggunakan kaki belakang. Lalu mereka melompat diatas tiang itu dan kembali pada posisi awal. Kaki kanan dan kiri diangkat bergantian. Mengikuti ritme dari tambur, simbal, dan gong yang ada.

Kotarou mulai berlari. Mengelilingi tiang. Lalu berlari zig-zag ala pesepak bola yang sedang latihan. Diikuti oleh tubuh naga yang meliuk-liuk dengan lincah. Sesekali Kotarou melompat, menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing dari dalam bola.

Dua buah tongkat yang menggantung dedaunan dan sebuah angpao diangkat. Singa merah dan kuning mulai bersiap melompat, akan melahap makanan. Suara tambur mulai makin cepat, menimbulkan sensasi mendebar bagi yang jarang melihat. Trio simbal membunyikan secara bersamaan dengan keras saat kedua singa itu melompat. Suara pun tidak terdengar.

Yak. Masing-masing dari mereka berhasil melompat, melahap, dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai. Kepala digelengkan bersamaan dengan dedaunan yang keluar dari mulut singa. Tubuh kedua singa itu memutar, kemudian mereka berlari ketengah ruangan dimana Kotarou dan naganya sudah meliuk-liuk. Masing-masing kaki kanan dengan diangkat. Kepala diangkat dengan angkuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara dari tiga alat musik terdengar serempak dan keras. Lalu pertunjukkan selesai. Tidak. Mereka baru selesai latihan.

"Yoosssh! Semua berjalan dengan lancar! Kita sudah siap!" teriak Taiga semangat setelah melepas kepala _Barongsai_ nya. Daiki juga sudah keluar. Mukanya tidak kecut atau asam macam lemon yang sering bikin _doki doki_ dan basa-maaf, salah rating.

Yang dimaksud adalah, Daiki keluar dengan bunga-bunga sakura imajiner yang bertebaran sebagai _background_ nya macam anime _shoujo_. Alasannya adalah hari ini Taiga tidak kentut. Jadi hidungnya aman. Ia juga berharap sampai hari-H nanti Taiga tidak kentut. Eh jangan, sampai selamanya saja. Sampai maut memisahkan-eh, salah genre maaf.

Kazunari dan Shintarou telah berada di dekat peralatan musik dimana tas mereka diletakkan begitu saja. mengambil botol minum masing-masing dan menenggaknya dengan rakus. _Hawk eye_ milik Kazunari melirik Shintarou. Iya mengingat kejadian dimana ia sempat merasa Shintarou sedang mengelus-ngelus dirinya tadi. Meski senang, ia butuh penjelasan. Ia tidak mau berprasangka buruk. Ingin bertanya namun enggan. Ia juga takut kalau bertanya Shin- _chan_ kesayangannya malah ngambek. Mengingat dia ini _tsundere_ akut. Bisa-bisa Shintarou tidak mau dipasangkan lagi denganya. Bisa-bisa ia bertukar pasangan dengan Taiga. Tidak. Ia masih perjaka. Ia tidak mau digrepe oleh Daiki. Mengingat ia pernah melihat Taiga yang polos yang pikirannya cuma makanan itu pernah tertangkap basah tengah digrepe oleh Daiki. Jadi intinya, Kazunari takkan bertanya.

Kotarou menghempaskan dirinya keatas lantai. Menatap langit-langit. Dahinya terus mengeluarkan keringat. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah berlari-lari tadi. Meski hatinya sempat dibuat berbunga-bunga setelah Satsuki memberinya minuman isotonik. Sementara Ryouta tengah menempel dengan Kuroko _cchi_ yang mengeluh karena keringat si kuning bau. Junpei sendiri sedang main petak umpet dengan Reo yang katanya ingin memberi kue. Meski semuanya tahu kalau Reo sangat pandai membuat kue, Junpei tetap saja takut. Mengingat Kotarou pernah pingsan karena memakan jatah Junpei. Alasannya simpel, Reo memasukkan obat tidur. Kan bisa gawat kalau Reo melakukannya lagi. Junpei itu masih suka perempuan-semisalnya Riko, meski Riko tidak pernah peka dan lebih memerhatikan Teppei-. Salah satu dari pria ber _megane_ itu tidak suka pria melambai yang masih punya belalai-bukan belalai gajah ya-. Dan walau Reo operasi plastik pun ia tetap tidak mau.

"Hoi!" suara seorang pria mengalihkan perhatian seluruh tim _Barongsai_. Kemudian beberapa langsung kembali pada kegiatannya masing.

"Kau datang lebih cepat, Nijimura- _san_ ," ujar Seijuurou.

"Ya begitulah. Aku dan Haizaki mengantar bubur. Latihan kalian sudah selesai ya?" yang dipanggil Nijimura itu masuk. Disusul oleh pria berambut abu terang yang terlihat beringas. Mereka berdua sama-sama membawa kantung plastik besar berisi bubur ayam plus cakwe.

"Baru saja. Kau bisa letakkan di meja. Terima kasih telah membawakannya,dan maaf kalau sampai merepotkanmu." Seijuurou menundukkan kepalanya sekian derajat. Menunjuk sebuah meja panjang di samping pintu masuk gedung. Taiga yang tahu kalau makanan sudah datang langsung pergi menghampiri meja. Disusul oleh Atsushi yang tangannya penuh kantung kemasan keripik kentang.

"Hahaha. Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku hanya kasian dengan bocah satu ini." Shuuzo menunjuk Shougo-si pria beringas namun maso kalau sama bosnya-. Yang merasa ditunjuk langsung menunjukkan wajah asam-asam macam asam jawa yang biasa dibelinya di toserba Aliu.

"Aku tak bilang kalau butuh bantuanmu," sinis Shougo. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok berambut kelabu lainnya. Wajahnya makin kecut. "Aku tahu sekarang. Kau mau bertemu dengan Mayuzumi 'kan?"

"Lah? Enak saja." Bibir Shuuzo maju beberapa cm. Namun kemudian ia menemukan titik terang. "Aku tahu sekarang," si juragan bubur mengikuti cara Shougo menyindirnya tadi, namun dengan nada ceria. "Kau cemburu 'kan? Haha." Shuu menepuk-nepuk kepala Shougo kasar. Tangannya langsung ditepis kasar.

"Tch." Shougo mendecih kesal. Ia tidak mengelak. Berarti tadi ia benar. Hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakui. Kalau ia ngaku nanti malah kayak sinetron dari salah satu anggota ASEAN, dimana bos akan jatuh cinta dengan orang biasa nan miskin. Tapi Shougo tidak miskin. Maaf saja.

"Karyawan kesayanganku memang manis," gombal Shuu. Yang digombali fokus saja ke pekerjaannya menyusun box-box bubur ke atas meja. Meski preman, ia itu rapi dan telaten dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Itulah kenapa Shuuzo mempercayai dirinya sebagai tangan kanan.

Chihiro mendengar semuanya meski samar-samar. Matanya menyipit tidak suka. Gini lah kalau terjebak cinta segitiga-uhuk. Tidak. Chihiro masih _otaku_ penggila _loli_. Ia tidak suka juragan bubur-tampan- yang bibirnya monyong seperti gadis sedang selfie. Apalagi juragannya punya nama pelangi. Seperti beberapa makhluk yang rambutnya kalau disatukan jadi pelangi.

"Kuroko," panggil Seijuurou. Yang dipanggil langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari simbal yang sedang dibersihkan ke raja merah tercinta-uhuk.

"Ada apa, Akashi - _kun_?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku tadi sempat meminta Nijimura- _san_ membelikan _vanilla milkshake_. Kuharap kau suka," ujar Seijuurou sambil memberikan gelas berisi cairan putih yang kalau kena tangan lengket-ups, bukan dalam artian anu ya. Entah anu nya itu apa.

"Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_." Tetsuya menerimanya setelah melihat semua orang sedang mengantri mengambil minuman favorit si _baby blue_. Setidaknya Akashi tidak pilih kasih. Begitu pikirnya. Yha, namanya juga modus terselubung.

"Mari makan. Buburnya sudah siap," ajak Seijuurou yang langsung dibalas anggukan setuju. Mereka berdua kemudian menuju meja serbaguna. Mengambil box berisi bubur dan melahapnya dengan khidmad.

Sementara mereka makan bubur hangat mereka dengan tenang, suara berat cempreng seseorang terdengar dari arah pintu. Seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan otot yang bulat-bulat masuk membawa box besar. Sontak Satsuki dan Reo langsung menghampirinya.

"Nebuya- _san_ , terima kasih karena mau repot-repot langsung ke pabriknya untuk mengambil kostum kita," ujar Satsuki sambil memberi senyuman manis. Reo langsung membuka box berisi pakaian itu dan mengambil salah satunya. Melihat kostum yang akan dikenanakan nanti.

Kostum mereka dibagi menjadi empat. Kostum untuk pemusik nanti adalah pakaian Cina yang memiliki kerah mencekik. Warna dasarnya adalah merah. Dibagian kanan depan terdapat gambar naga berwarna emas, sedangkan dibagian kirinya terdapat gambar daun-daun kecil berwarna emas. Bagian belakang terdapat nama keluarga masing-masing. Tepat dibagian belikat. Reo tersenyum puas. Bordirannya sama sekali tidak cacat dan sempurna.

Kemudian ia beralih pada kostum _Barongsai_. Kaos merah dengan bagian belakang yang bertuliskan nama keluarga masing-masing. Bagian depannya terdapat gambar kepala singa. Celananya persis seperti _Barongsai_ mereka masing-masing. Kostum untuk tim naga lebih berbeda. Kaos merah berkerah dengan tulisan naga dalam Mandarin di dada kiri, serta nama masing-masing di dada kanan. Bagian belakang terdapat gambar naga berwarna emas. Celana panjang berwarna hitam bahan menjadi pasangannya. Diujung celananya terdapat daun-daun kecil berwarna emas. Sementara untuk para kru yang bertugas, kostumnya adalah kaos _V-neck_ berwarna merah dengan nama keluarga masing-masing dibagian belakang. Bagian depannya terdapat tulisan 'Fu' yang berarti rezeki dalam Mandarin berwarna emas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membagikannya setelah selesai makan. Satsu- _chan_ bantu aku, ya." Reo mengedipkan sebelah mata emeraldnya. Satsuki langsung menunjukkan jempol kanannya diikuti oleh kedipan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

Wei Liu menatap bermacam-macam nanas dihadapannya. Ada nanas madu sampai nanas ramping yang durinya merah. Penjualnya menjelaskan macam-macam nanas. Meski ia tidak perlu penjelasan, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan seperti ketika mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari penyiar radio.

"Nanas- _chan_ yang merah ini untuk sembahyang saja. Ah, kau pasti tahu. Jadi mau nanas- _chan_ yang mana?" tanya si penjual yang punya rambut seperti nanas. Kuning kecoklatan.

"Aku mau nanas yang merah saja. Kurasa tidak ada yang mau makan nanas di rumah, Miyaji- _san_. Kau pilihkan untukku sepuluh. Aku mau ambil dompet dulu," pinta Wei Liu sambil melangkah masuk ke toko. Mengambil dompet dari dalam laci meja.

"Kau yakin tak mau makan nanas- _chan_? Karena kau beli banyak aku beri diskon," ujar Miyaji-si penjual nanas.

"Iya aku yakin. Cepat sana. Aku bawakan kalkulator biar kau tidak pusing. Hitung didepanku ya." Wei Liu meletakkan kalkulator diatas tumpukan nanas. Lalu memerhatikan jari-jari Miyaji Kiyoshi yang menari-nari diatas kalkulator yang telah menemani si sipit berjualan selama hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Baiklah. Ini uangnya. Terima kasih ya. Sampai jumpa." Liu melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang bebas dari kantung berisi nanas. Lalu nanasnya ia serahkan pada istri tercinta.

Matanya ia fokuskan pada kalender yang menunjukkan angka 27 Januari. Ia menghela nafas. Tinggal satu hari lagi menuju hari raya Imlek. Malam ini istrinya akan memasukkan uang ke dalam amplop keramat yang berwarna merah darah. Itu berarti ia benar-benar akan kehilangan uangnya. Tapi tidak masalah. Ia akan bersyukur dan berdoa supaya rezeki nomplok padanya. Semoga uangnya kembali padanya dua kali lipat-eh jangan, sepuluh kali lipat saja.

Radio dinyalakan. Lagu bernuansa imlek terdengar. Mata sipit dipejamkan. Menikmati semilir angin yang menggoda. Tapi ia tidak akan tergoda untuk tidur siang. Ia tidak mau kecolongan. Nanti kalau ada yang menyelundup masuk ke tokonya 'kan bahaya.

"Hoi. Jangan tidur. Aku mau beli panci." Suara berat terdengar. Mata sipit terlihat. Kemudian tubuh tinggi ditegakkan. Kaki panjang dilangkahkan masuk ke dalam toko. Tangan diangkat mengisyaratkan pria bersurai kelabu agar masuk ke dalam. Mengikutinya untuk memilih panci.

"Kau pilih saja yang kau mau beli. Nanti kuberitahu harganya," ujar Wei Liu datar. Ia tidak suka cara pria itu memanggilnya tadi. Terlampau kasar.

"Kau bicaranya jangan seperti itu. Nanti mana ada yang mau datang," ujar pria itu sambil melihat-lihat panci. Mata Wei Liu yang memang dari lahir sipit memicing tajam.

"Berani sekali kau menasehati orang. Nasehatilah dirimu terlebih dahulu. Berkacalah. Kalau tidak punya belilah. Kau memanggilku dengan amat sangat tidak sopan," balas Wei Liu. Baru saja pria yang akan menjadi pembeli itu ingin membalas. Namun kehadiran pria lain membungkam mulutnya.

"Maafkan dia, ko. Maklumin aja. Dari lahir emang udah jahat mulutnya," ujar pria yang baru saja datang. Mata sipit Wei Liu sedikit terbuka. Otaknya langsung menggali memori insiden digoda oleh pria muda yang monyong. _Ini 'kan yang jualan Bubur Pelangi,_ batin Liu sambil merinding disko. "Eh, Haizaki. Minta maaf cepet," lanjut pria itu-Nijimura -sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala bersurai kelabu terang-Haizaki.

"Tch," Shougo mendecih kesal. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya kemudian sambil membungkuk 90 derajat-atas paksaan si juragan bubur tentunya.

"Baiklah." Liu pergi menuju radionya. Memutar _tunning_. Mencari lagu lain untuk didengar. Sementara si juragan bubur dan karyawan tercinta memilih panci dengan tenang.

"Ini orang yang waktu itu aku belikan obat. Terima kasih, ya. Obatnya manjur," ujar Shuuzo pada Wei Liu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari panci.

"Sama-sama. Aku cuma memberikan yang menurutku cocok," balas Liu sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu sangat senang ketika ada yang berterima kasih atas obat rekomendasinya. Tentunya semua orang selalu berterima kasih. Obat pilihannya tidak pernah salah. Baik takaran mau pun dosis.

"Kau tahu tim _Barongsai_ yang dipimpin oleh Akashi?" tanya Shuuzo. Wei Liu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar nama Akashi. Hampir setiap hari ia melihat nama Akashi. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu.

"Tentu aku tahu. Mereka datang tahun lalu-," terdapat jeda. Shougo menatap Wei Liu. "-dan satu tahun sebelumnya."

"Tahun ini mereka akan datang lagi kesini. Kuharap kau menyambut mereka dengan baik."

"Ara~. Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Begitulah. Mereka langganan buburku dari zaman kuliah." Shuuzo memisahkan sebuah panci. Disusul oleh Shougo yang meletakkan sebuah panci disampingnya.

"Wah. Berarti sudah lama ya." Wei Liu mengingat masa-masa SMAnya. Dimana ia bermain basket bersama dengan teman-temannya yang jangkung semua. Ia sudah kepala tiga. Reuni sudah berkali-kali dihadiri. Semuanya sudah berkeluarga dan punya keturunan meski masih batita-kecuali dia. Namanya juga baru 3 tahun menikah. Jadi wajar. Meski tidak wajar bagi para rekan tim basket semasa SMA.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil ini." Shuuzo memberi selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen. Membuat mata Wei Liu melotot-bukan berarti sipit tidak bisa melotot, ya-.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan sedang menyogokmu untuk menyodo-. _ITTAI!_ " jeritan Shuuzo disebabkan oleh tinju dari sang karyawan tercinta. Sang karyawan tentu tidak senang ketika mendengar kata ambigu yang akan diucapkan oleh si bos.

"Kau harus menjaga bosmu ini, nak. Dia butuh perlindungan darimu. Dia butuh seseorang yang maso seperti dirimu. Bukan seorang _lolicon_ karena bosmu itu tidak menyerupai loli," ujar Wei Liu. Mendadak ada bunga-bunga imajiner bertebaran sebagai _background_ dan suasananya seperti pegunungan dan si engko-engko itu jadi seperti _ShiFu_ dalam film animasi Kung Fu Panda. Haizaki tertegun sejenak. Mendengar kata "butuh" membuatnya melayang-layang alias nge _fly_. Tapi tunggu.

"KAU BILANG AKU MASO, HAH?!" teriak Shougo. Darahnya mendidih. Ia tidak terima dibilang maso meski ia memang maso.

"Ini panci kalian. Terima kasih sudah membeli, dan silahkan datang kembali," ujar Wei Liu mengacuhkan teriakan Shougo yang memekakan telinga. Shuuzo kemudian menyeret Shougo yang sudah membawa panci. Liu membungkukkan kepala 45 derajat. Berterima kasih atas uang terlampau lebih yang diberikan. Selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen yang tadi diberikan tadi pun ia cium dengan senang. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Senyum sedikit mengembang. Bersyukur besok adalah hari Imlek. Ia berharap dalam tahun baru ini, usahanya akan lancar-lancar saja. Seperti air di sungai yang terus mengalir, ia juga berharap seperti itulah uang akan mengalir ke dalam kantungnya nanti. Tanpa henti.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah Wei Liu ramai. Sangat ramai. Orang-orang bercengkrama dan bercanda tawa. Keempat adiknya berkumpul dan meramaikan suasana. Membuat senyum terus terkembang di wajah dan mata makin sipit. Namun ia juga harus bersedih. Adik-adiknya terus mendesak minta diberi _ang pao_ padahal semua sudah besar dan bekerja. Istri Liu tidak sekejam suaminya, ternyata ia diam-diam sudah menyiapkan empat buah _ang pao_ yang lumayan tebal. Membuat sang suami meraung-raung.

Bunyi tambur dan gong terdengar keras. Tanda bahwa kedua binatang keramat akan datang. Meski bukan binatang beneran. Adik-adik Liu yang berpakaian sama keluar. Salah satunya membawa petasan yang banyak beserta korek api untuk menyalakan.

Dua ekor _Barongsai_ datang. Disusul oleh seekor naga yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria tampan dengan gingsul berpakaian emas cerah secerah suasana hatinya. Sebuah truk bak terbuka menyusul dibelakang. Mengangkut tambur, simbal dan gong yang sedari tadi dibunyikan. Dibelakangnya masih ada. Membawa perlengkapan untuk pertunjukkan _Barongsai_.

Seijuurou menebar senyuman maut. Satsuki memberi senyum manis. Sedangkan tiga lainnya-Chihiro, Tetsuya, dan Atsushi- hanya tersenyum simpul. Meski Atsushi senyumnya gak ikhlas. Maklum, maiubonya dirampas oleh si raja merah. Namun dijanjikan akan dikembalikan dua kali lipat. Si bongsor hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja karena Tatsuya yang membantu Seijuurou membujuk.

Di sisi naga sendiri Ryouta telah mengambil penuh perhatian semuanya. Meski beberapa juga menatap Tatsuya serta Reo juga mencuri perhatian para perempuan. Ingat. Meski Reo itu sosok pria melambai berbelalai, ia tetaplah memiliki sisiyang dapat melelehkan hati wanita.

Teppei segera turun dari truk dan membawa turun tiang dibantu oleh rekan-rekan lainnya. Riko mengatur mereka. Memposisikan agar pas dengan lahan yang tak seluas ruang latihan. Kotarou sendiri sudah memimpin naga untuk meliuk-liuk. Sementara kedua _Barongsai_ sudah menari-nari mengikuti irama.

Wei Liu tersenyum kecil. Rumahnya selalu jadi tempat singgah tim ini. Ia berbisik pada sang istri. Meminta sang istri untuk menyiapkan _ang pao_ agar nanti bisa diberikan pada _Barongsai_ dan naga. Sang istri hanya mengiyakan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara adik-adiknya dan kerabatnya sudah heboh sendiri dengan petasan yang meledak-ledak. Menciptakan suasana yang ramainya luar biasa.

Yah, kapan lagi ia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga seperti ini. Hanya satu tahun sekali. Karena saat festival Jepang, keluarga mereka tidak bisa berkumpul. Mengingat jarak yang lumayan jauhnya. Wei Liu jadi geli sendiri. Sejak kapan dirinya yang apatis jadi dramatis begini. Tapi yasudahlah, keluarga adalah segalanya. Meski harus keluar uang sekian yen.

Para _barongsai_ itu mulai melompat-lompat diatas tiang dengan sempurna. Tiada cacat atau kesalahan. Mereka punya motto-bukan molto-, kalau Akashi Seijuurou bertitah harus dilaksanakan. Dan titah tuan Akashi hari ini adalah konsentrasi dan fokus akan pekerjaan mereka. Karena itulah mereka minum dan menyediakan air mineral Aqua. Mereka tidak mau berakhir seperti iklan-iklan yang ada. Apalagi iklan minuman bersoda _Sprite_ dimana si gadis sudah ngode namun tidak peka atau minuman soda _CocaCola_ dimana _senpai_ sudah datang namun tidak di _notice_.

Acara puncak sudah dimulai. Kedua _Barongsai_ sudah siap untuk melompat dan melahap dedaunan dan _ang pao_ yang tadi berikan oleh istri Liu pada Riko. Mengingat Riko sering datang ke toserba Aliu dan mengenal istrinya, sang istri memercayai Riko untuk menggantung _ang pao_. Dalam satu pukulan besar pada tambur dan suara simbal serta gong yang memekakan telinga, kedua _Barongsai_ itu melompat dan melahap dedaunan dan _ang pao_. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan mengeluarkan dedaunan yang telah-sengaja- dikoyak. Membuat halaman rumah Liu berantakan namun tidak boleh disapu. Haram hukumnya.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Terutama ketika Kotarou melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Ia melompati satu-satu tiang yang dikhususkan untuk _Barongsai_ dan memimpin naga untuk ikut meliuk. Empat orang dibelakangnya sampai kesusahan dan menurut saja. Karena kalau tidak diikuti, mereka akan mengacaukan acara. Sementara Seijuurou tersenyum penuh arti. Senang karena Kotarou punya inisiatif sendiri supaya mereka terlihat lebih keren dan top markotop. Ia akan segera memasukkan ini dalam menu latihan selanjutnya. Ide gila Kotarou luar biasa dan berfaedah.

Dalam hati, Hayama Kotarou merasa senang sekali. Ia melakukan hal ini bukan karena ia ingin dipuji Sei- _chan_. Ia hanya butuh perhatian dari Satsuki. Supaya gadis kembang gulanya tidak lagi menaruh perhatian berlebih pada Dai- _chan_ nya maupun Tetsu- _kun_ nya. Supaya ia bisa di _notice_ oleh si gadis semok. Matanya melirik kearah Satsuki. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat aksi Kotarou. Membuat pria hiperaktif itu ingin sekali menerjangnya dengan pelukan maut. Namun harus diurung. Simpan saja untuk nanti.

Sementara Wei Liu masih saja tersenyum menatap keadaan halaman rumahnya. Kemudian menatap langit biru yang dinodai oleh gumpalan kapas dan kembang api warna-warni. Yah, semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai apa yang kita inginkan. Semoga di tahun ayam api ini, rezeki melimpah, kesehatan menyertai, dan kebahagiaan tiada henti.

Selamat hari raya Imlek yang ke 2568.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

a/n: Hai, guys. Maaf telat. Dikarenakan daku yang sakit dan daku yang sibuk, fic ini baru bisa di publish hari ke 3 ini. sebenarnya daku agak ragu sama genre fic ini. humornya cuma seimprit, jadi ya diambil drama aja. Mengingat ini emang tipikal drama banget. Kalau mau tahu soal kostum yang dipake sama tim musik, bisa dilihat di instagram terbuka daku, . disana ada gambar Akashi yang daku buat. Bajunya sama persis.

So, at least, thanks for reading. I love you all.


End file.
